1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices for absorbing and collecting fluid drippage and, more particularly, is concerned with improved one-piece fluid drippage absorption and collection devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Leakage of fluids of various kinds, such as oil, grease, anti-freeze and water, from vehicles is a common occurrence. Such fluids typically drip from the vehicle onto the driveway or the garage floor creating a permanent slick condition and discoloration on the surface if some precaution is not taken to catch the fluid drippage. Removal of the slickness and discoloration is practically impossible from most surfaces.
One approach used heretofore to prevent fluid drippage from reaching the garage floor is to place a large piece of cardboard or sheets of old newpapers under the vehicle to catch and soak up the dripping fluid. However, these materials are subject to being blown about by gusts of wind and movement of the vehicle. Also, once they are soiled by accumulation of only a small amount of fluid drippage on them, the materials must be gathered up, folded, discarded and replaced by a fresh supply. Typically, the fluid soaks through the materials and coats the floor underneath producing a slick surface and discoloration on the floor before the materials are replaced.
Another approach practiced heretofore is to use a collection pan or tray or an absorption mat or pad to catch the fluid drippage. Many devices having different constructions for accomplishing this task appear in the prior patent art. Representative of the prior art are the devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. to Weibert, Jr. (2,986,235), Arnold (2,990,033), Peterson et al (3,195,683), Fitzpatrick (3,282,381), Prentice (3,284,273), Takenouchi (3,329,231), Koonce, Sr. (3,565,214), Stack (3,722,626), Paananen (3,815,702), Evenson (4,484,661) and Schumacher (4,671,024). Many of these prior art devices probably operate reasonably well and generally achieve their objectives under the limited range of operating conditions for which they were designed. However, none appear to represent the optimum solution to the problem of catching and collecting fluid drippage to prevent it from contacting the portion of a floor or driveway under a vehicle.
Consequently, a long-felt need remains for a simple and effective way to collect and absorb fluid drippage so as to avoid the safety hazard of slick surfaces and the unsightly and irremovable stains on garage floor and driveway surfaces.